his worst day ever2
by kamadi
Summary: sometimes you should stay in bed. pairing GilNick
1. Chapter 1

His worst day ever. part 2

Author: kamadixu

-mail: this is the second part of His worst day ever, more will follow……..I think

Personal: I would appreciate it if you could give me R&R, critique is welcome, tomatoes are not . I hope that the story isn't filled with grammar faults, English is not my native language so I apologise for any mistakes.

Pairing: Gil/Nick?

Summary: sometimes you should stay in bed.

Season: after Grave Danger

Archive: of course, if you want to (just tell me where, so I can visit)

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I'm not making money out of this, it's purely for entertainment!

The house looked dark and empty. Had anybody paid attention they should have seen the shadow moving behind the window, but no one did; all were celebrating the new year.

Gil Grissom was sitting in the dark in his living room, reliving the last few hours.

"Please don't" Nick said, "I don't think I can handle your apologise right now ..I…I … need some space please.."

The pain in Nick's voice had been unmistakable, what had he done?

….."Please don't"……

He kissed Nick and had enjoyed it, Grissom could not lie about it. He had kissed many times before in his life, but never had he felt like this… about a women let alone a man..

…."Please don't"…..

What should he do? On the one side Grissom felt that he should apologise to Nick, blame the alcohol and stress of the day and hope that Nick would forgive him and that they could move one. On the other side he wanted to tell Nick how special the kiss was, how incredible it had been and then do it again. What should he do?

…."Please don't"…..

He felt attracted to Sara, the kisses she had given him under the mistletoe had been nice but for some reason hadn't felt like the fire he had felt with Nick. He wanted to be with Sara! Or didn't he? Grissom realised that he had to be honest with himself to solve this situation or he would destroy himself and most likely Nick in the process.

'Okay' Grissom thought, 'I need to know how I feel about Sara and Nick, so what **do** I feel?'

With Sara he felt comfortable, warm and he knew he wanted her, he could trust her to work alone on a case and not be worried. But in the company of Nick he felt strange, he always tried to team Nick up with somebody on cases. With Nick he was always worried that something would happen to him. And after the Gordon case he even felt it more, the urge to keep Nick at his side, to keep him safe because..because….

Some people say that the most important realisations in their life hit them like a sledgehammer and for once Gil Grissom understood, he understood perfectly.

The urge to keep Nick at his side was because he needed Nick, in fact he couldn't do without him. A wise man had once said that people shouldn't choose their partner because they wanted them but because they couldn't live without them and that was exactly the situation of Grissom. He wanted Sara but he needed Nick, he couldn't live without him. Now that he figured it out Grissom felt relieved, but at the same instant he realised that he had another problem, perhaps even bigger then the previous one:

…."Please don't, I don't think I can handle your apologise right now ..I…I … need some space please.."

How to convince Nick that he wasn't sorry about the kiss, that he loved him..needed him? And would Nick answer his feelings? ……and how the # could he get Nick to talk to him?

TBC……

Could anybody mail me how to post the next part?


	2. Chapter 2

Author: kamadixu

-mail: this is the third part of His worst day ever, more will follow……..in time.

Personal: I would appreciate it if you could give me R&R, critique is welcome, tomatoes are not . I hope that the story isn't filled with grammar faults, English is not my native language so I apologise for any mistakes.

Pairing: Gil/Nick?

Summary: sometimes you should stay in bed.

Season: after Grave Danger

Archive: of course, if you want to (just tell me where, so I can visit)

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I'm not making money out of this, it's purely for entertainment!

HIS WORST DAY EVER. PART 3

The street where Catherine Willows and her daughter lived was still sleeping, unfortunately for one of them not for very much longer.

Trinnnnnnggggggg 

The loud sound emanating from the phone woke Catherine up. Glancing at her alarm she quickly decided that the person on the other end would die very slowly and in excruciating pain if there wasn't a damn good explanation for calling this early.

"Willows speaking, and whoever you are I hope you have a good reason to call otherwise hang up now before I find you." Catherine warned only half kidding.

"Catherine?" the voice on the other end sounded broken, doubting, not like the men he normally was.

"Gris?" Catherine said, "Is that you? Are you alright? What happened, you sound terrible."

"No, I'm not alright Catherine. I screwed up in a major way and I need your help."

For a few seconds Catherine didn't now how to respond 'Gil Grissom admitting that something wasn't right and saying that he screwed up was second on the list of "things that will never happen" the first one being "Grissom taking a vacation."

"Gil, what do you mean you screwed up and you need my help?" Catherine asked, sitting up in her bed. "And you better tell me the entire story!"

"Well," Grissom started, "It al started at the party at the Lab….."

Nick Stokes was annoyed to say at least. Why did Catherine have to call him so early in the morning, saying that he (and he quoted) 'get his butt out of bed because he needed to search for evidence in a break in, and since he didn't need his beauty sleep as much as the rest (according to her) he was the lucky one'. He could hardly tell her that he hadn't been sleeping the entire night, but instead had been lying in his bed tossing and turning over last nights events. So being the good boy that he was, he just asked Catherine the address and went. But now that he was at the address and seeing no police officers he felt his annoyance growing. Hoping that Catherine hadn't been kidding around he walked to the front door, then saw that it was already open. 'Okaaay,' Nick thought 'perhaps the cops are already inside.'

"Hello?", He called out, "My name is Nick Stokes and I'm from the crime department, there has been a report of a break in, is anybody here?."

Getting no reply, Stokes slowly pulled out his weapon and stepped inside the hallway carefully looking around he gradually walked further……..only to hear the door behind him slam shut and a lock being turned.

Startled he turned himself around……. Coming face to face with Gil Grissom.

"What the…. Grissom what's going on?"

For the first few seconds Grissom just looked at Nick, before he said something that Nick really didn't wanted to hear.

"Nick,….we need to talk."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

HIS WORSE DAY EVER. part 4 HIS WORSE DAY EVER. part 4

Author: kamadixu

mail: This will be the last part of in the serie: his worst day ever. I like to thank everybody for their wonderful reviews, and please feel free to send me your opinions on this final chapter.

Personal: I hope that the story isn't filled with grammar faults, English is not my native language so I apologise for any mistakes.

Pairing: Gil/Nick?

Warning: This will be a very sappy part. Sorry (no, actually I'm not, **grin**)

Summary: see previous parts.

Season: after Grave Danger

Archive: of course, if you want to (just tell me where, so I can visit)

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I'm not making money out of this, it's purely for entertainment!

"Nick,….we need to talk."

"No, we don't"

'Fantastic', Grissom thought, 'what did you expect, moron; that he throws himself at you? You 're lucky enough that Catherine decided to help you get Nick here instead of coming after you and killing you for hurting him.'

"Yes, we do Nicky, I need to say some things and you need to listen."

"Dammit, Grissom we don't need to talk, now open the door and let me go." Nick demanded walking towards the door, ready to open it and walk out of Grissom's life.

"I'm sorry Nick but I can't let you do that," and with reflexes faster then anyone could expect, he clicked a handcuff around Nick's wrist.

"What the……Grissom what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Keeping an eye on you" Gil replied lifting his own cuffed wrist. "We're tied together now, till I had the chance to talk to you. And before you say anything else, I will not release you until you listened to me……after that you're free to leave but first _you've got to listen."_

Grissom felt like he was begging, well actually he knew he was begging but he was desperate. Nick needed to know the truth about Gil's feelings for him, so eying Nick anxiously, he was relieved when a strained "Ok," could be heard.

Releasing the breath he had been holding, he quickly led Nick to the small coach that was present in the hallway. " OK, then. As you know I had an horrible day and evening," seeing that Nick was about to interrupt him, Grissom quickly said, " I also know that it is no excuse but it will explain why I kissed you, so bear with me please."

A small nod was the only reaction Gil got.

"I was late for work, fell down a ladder and into dirt, had to borrow clothes and on top of that had to drink the spiked punch, which let to the fact that I was standing in the door opening trying to stay upright. Unfortunately for me this was also the doorway with the mistletoe and then the entire floor decided that they should kiss me. I..I finally decided then that the first person who tried to kiss me again would be in for a surprise…and that person was you, I'm so sorry Nick that I hurt you. But you have to know that the moment that I kissed you something inside of me changed. Nick, I now how this will sound but please you have to believe me.."

"So, what changed Grissom?" Nick' voice was filled with hurt, "You wanted to play a bit more with my feelings?…..Dammit Grissom you know how I reacted to you, you felt it. You have to _know_ what I felt for you, still feel for you…..I just don't understand why you keep on hurting me now."

"Nick, listen to me; first of all; yes I did notice your reaction and I'm sure you noticed mine, and I believe that you could tell that it wasn't a played reaction. Second, after the kiss I began to think about our relationship and I realise now that I need you Nick…….I think I needed you all along. After your abduction things changed and now I know why. When you disappeared I felt like I had been reduced to nothing, that I could not ever be happy again, it was as if someone gutted my heart from me. At first I thought it was simply concern for one of my co-workers, but after I kissed you I realised that there was something more. And now I finally understand, but it's very difficult to say….you know me Nick I'm not good with people and words but..but.."

"Try it Grissom, tell me how you feel. Tell me that you didn't try to hurt my feelings." Nicks plead was heartbrokenly honest. Grissom could almost feel the hope that had settled itself in Nicks eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Grissom continued, laying his heart, his soul, his very being into Nicks hands. "I don't think I can tell you how I feel exactly. No matter how many people tried to put it into words I don't belief anyone had it right. And I'm sure my speech to you isn't the answer to it but I can try to express some of it in words, I hope that the other part you will be able to feel inside your heart. Nick, being with you makes me feel alive, you have the ability to make me feel weak and strong at the same time. You help me stay grounded when I feel like falling. Nick without you I can't breath. I, Gil Grissom, need you, Nick Stokes, in my life."

With those words Grissom finished his speech. Knowing that everything was out of his hands now, he produced the key of the cuffs and released Nick's chain.

" Your free to leave now, thank you for listing. I hope that one day you can forgive me Nick and that perhaps we can become friends again." Grissom slowly lowered his face to his hands scrubbing his eyes in a symbol of universal tiredness while he waited for Nick to leave. What he didn't expect however was the tug on his own still cuffed wrist, resulting that his face fell several inches before he remained his composure again and realised that Nick had clasped the empty cuff back around his wrist.

"N.Nick..What..?"

"Speechless Gris?" Nick questioned, giving a smile that caused Grissom heart to beat faster. "And here I thought that you were on the right track getting to understand the human behaviour."

An surprised "Huh?" was al Grissom could say.

"I forgave you, Gris. How could I not, after your speech? I know for a lot longer then you that I needed you also, and too make sure that you understand that I put us back together in the most symbolic way I can think of. You can't get rid of me now Gris."

Giving a shaky laugh, Grissom pulled Nick towards him, "I would never think of getting rid of you Nicky, I loved you before this started, I loved you during this and I will keep on loving you till the day that I die and probably when there is an afterlife even then ."

And with those words Grissom kissed Nick, realising that sometimes the worst days in someone's live were the most precious ones of all, after all his worst day revealed the truth about his feelings and had given him Nick. All in all not bad for a day that he had considered as the worst day in his life.

Fin


End file.
